The Proxy Imprint
by August Shaffer
Summary: The imprinting between Quil Ateara and Claire Young was not only unheard of, but unlike any other before it. Now when Claire is finally coming of age and she and Quil are slated to take their relationship to the next level, Ryder Uley strolls into their lives with danger on his heels and changes everyone's lives forever. Pairings: Q/C C/OC Q/L
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from the characters of Twilight.  
A/N: I don't have a beta for this story so I apologise ahead of time for any errors you might find. Second note: I just wanted to fix this freakish imprint and hopefully undo the craziness of it all and still find happiness for both Q/C.**

The Proxy Imprint: Part One: Chapter One: 

Claire

**Lying on my back I stared at the ceiling above me. Three days. Three days until I started my Senior year of High School. Feelings of excitement, fear, anticipation and gloom twisted and burned in the center of my stomach. It felt like I was suffocating. Each breath I took was ragged and felt as if I was dying a slow death.**

With each passing day that I drew closer to my eighteenth birthday I felt like I was slowly emerging into a deep cesspool of apprehension. Most teenagers would be ecstatic about the pending age of freedom as it approached but not me. Unfortunately, I wouldn't ever know the true depths of freedom. My life was already destined to belong to another.

I was told at an early age that I was among a rare few who were blessed to be imprinted with a wolf pack member. Now at ten years old that sounds pretty cool but at seventeen it lacks the luster it once did. I wanted to go out into the world and see and revel in life's experiences but that wasn't going to happen. No, you see even if my "imprint" decided to no longer phase into a gigantic wolf to help protect our people from the cold ones, I seriously didn't see him as the type to wander the ends of the earth.

Quil Ateara was a wonderful man. He came along in my life when I needed an angel the most. My parents loved me but they lacked the skills to raise a child. My mother was often seen at the local bar with a string of different men, while my father would drink himself into a horrible foul mood at home. When my mother managed to come home my father was quick to start slinging out vulgar words about her unfaithful lifestyle. It wouldn't take long before she would fight back with her own hurtful words. Two hot headed people both with a drinking addiction wasn't a match made in heaven.  
Luckily for me neither of my parents took out their anger on me but they did neglect my normal needs. Emily, my mother's cousin, would come by several times a week and give me a bath along with a good meal. Whenever I was sick it was Emily or Quil who made sure I was seen by a doctor. Between the two of them I didn't starve to death or die from an illness that could've been prevented.

Sadly, my luck didn't last forever. One winter night our house caught fire after parents had fallen asleep in a drunken stupor that kept them from realizing the danger we were all in. I tried to wake them up, I pulled on them and shouted at the top of my lungs but neither of them moved an inch. The smoke filled our small cabin quickly and I knew we were going to die just as I passed out from smoke inhalation.

The next day I woke up to find myself in a different room. A room that I often stayed in when Emily got permission from my parents to let me stay over at her house. Sitting up in the bed I began to remember the fire the night before. Tears fell from my eyes as I looked around the room in hopes that my parents were close by.

A second later the door creak open and it was Quil who I saw first that fateful day. He explained as best as he could how he got to my house as fast as he could but by the time he got there he had just enough time to get me out of the house before the roof collapsed, causing my parents death.

He held me in his arms while I sobbed for hours. My parents weren't the best sort but they were all I had. I was only ten years old and had no clue what would happen now that they were lost to me forever. Two days later, wearing a dress that Emily made me I stood by their graves as Quil held my small hand in his and watched as they lowered each of them into the ground.

Emily got permission from the tribal council to keep me at her home. The first few weeks was an adjustment period for me but eventually I settled in nicely. Between Emily's mothering and Quil's constant attention I never lacked for nothing. My connection with Quil helped ease the pain and loss that I feared I would feel forever. He was constantly patient with me, even on my bad days, when I first started to show signs of rebellion.

I learned that I had inherited my parents quick temper but fortunately I also realized how to control it before it hurt people innocent bystanders. Quil might have cared for me but he wasn't afraid to punish me when he deemed it was necessary. Emily was considered my legal guardian in the eyes of the law but everyone knew it was Quil who really controlled what I did and where I went.

After living there for a few weeks and seeing some things that should have given me or any other child nightmares I learned why I was so important to Quil. It was a surreal moment in my life when I listened to the legends of our people around a campfire where several other members of the secreted wolf pack sat around. As a young child it seemed so incredible and exciting but as I grew older and acknowledged the role I was expected to play when I became an adult, I no longer saw it in the same light.

Did I care for Quil?  
Yes.  
Did I respect him?  
Yes.  
Did I love him?  
I didn't know how to answer that question.

The love I felt for Quil had many layers. The way I saw Kim love Jared wasn't a feeling that I could relate too. I needed Quil and I knew he was a good man but when it came to a sexual longing, I couldn't really explain if I felt anything in that area for him. He never once touched me inappropriately, he didn't really flirt with me and he always kept a safe distance between us if we were ever alone in the same room. So honestly, I couldn't label my feelings of love for him in a mature category.

There were was days that I looked at the boys who were in my class and tried like hell to find a connection or even an attraction for just one of them. Nothing. Zilch. No sparks, no desires and definitely no dying need to let any of them to kiss me as many had requested. What was wrong with me? How could I break this chain between us? Why did I even want too? So many questions boggled my brain and most days I was able to maintain a false smile but on days like today, it was much harder to do.

Here I was seventeen years old, approaching my Senior year and I realized that I'd never been out on a date, never played spin the bottle with a guy, or any other adolescent passage that every girl I knew endured. It wasn't fair. It felt like my heart was in prison. I couldn't feel anything for anyone except Quil and it was frustrating.

Would I never look at a man the way that Bella looked at Jake or hold hands the way Emily often did with Sam? Would Quil and I always have this celibate but tender love for one another?

The sound of my phone ringing on the bedstand brought me out of my reverie. Rolling over onto my side I reached out and grabbed the annoying piece of technology and answered it.

"Yeah." I sighed heavily.

"Hey Claire." Serena Clearwater greeted me.

Sitting up in the bed I pushed my frustration aside as I listen attentively to my caller.

"Hi Serena."

"Are you busy?" She asked.

Looking around at my perfectly groomed room I rolled my eyes sarcastically. I knew she couldn't see me acting rudely but I still felt a small amount of guilt.

"Not really. What's up?" I forced my voice to sound cheery.

"Well, Seth and I just got an emergency situation with a dog and we will be working late. Could you go by the house and check on my kiddos for me?"

Naturally whenever any of the pack or prior pack members needed a sitter they called on me. I had the misfortune of being the oldest of the children and being a female was two strikes against me. I loved all of their children but it wasn't exactly my life's calling to play the role of Nanny to them.

"Sure." I rolled my eyes for the second time.

"Thanks. We will be home as soon as we know the pet is in the safe zone."

As much as I admired Seth and Serena's profession as veterinarians I found it annoying that their jobs often kept them at work late. At least once a week I received this exact phone call from one or the other.

"Sure." I said before hanging up the phone.

Forcing my legs over the side of the bed I scrambled around my room and put together a quick bag of items I would need to occupy me while I sat with Starr and Harrison. Leaving my room I went to the fridge and wrote down a short note letting Emily and Sam know where I was at. Grabbing my keys, bag and purse I left the house.

Driving to Seth's house took me normally only ten minutes but today I drove the speed limit and enjoyed the unusual rays of sunlight that pierced through my windshield. My skin tingled from the much needed natural vitamin D and my heart, which had been heavy, was starting to feel lighter.

Turning the steering wheel in the direction of the dirt road that led to Seth and Serena's property I was shocked when a rusty pickup truck came barreling down it and seemed to be driven by a madman.

Honking my horn as I swerved to the side of the road to prevent it from striking my small car I caught a mere glimpse of the driver. It was an older man that I didn't recognize. He continued to barrel down the road like a bat outta hell. A few minutes later I arrived in front of the house. Stepping out of my car I was attacked by a pair of arms around my hips before I could fully close my car door.

Laughing I looked down at Harrison Clearwater who had the largest brown eyes I'd ever seen on kid's face. My heart melted instantly as I scuffed his moppy hair.

"Hey Harrison."

"You made it. I was so scared I would be alone with Starr tonight." Harrison stuck out his tongue, making a disgusted face at the thought of being babysitted by his ten year old sister.

"Haha. It's not that bad." I said as we walked side by side up to his house.

"Uh, come on it's Starr we are talking about. If she isn't on her phone talking to one of her brainless friends then she is chasing me around the house threatening to bury me out back." Harrison exclaimed as we entered his home.

The Clearwater siblings weren't exactly keen on one another. Out of all the children I watched, these two gave the true definition to sibling rivalry. Both wanted to be the best at everything and felt the other was the most annoying person on earth. It was funny on most days but today I felt a headache in the not so far off distance from the lack of sleep of the past two nights and I wasn't in the mood for it.

"Where is Starr?" I asked as I put my stuff on the kitchen table.

"In her room." Harrison replied while making himself a cup of milk.

"Be back."

I walked down the narrow hallway to the last room on the right. Knocking politely on her door I received no response, so I knocked again and this time much louder. When I didn't hear a peek from her I felt a moment of dread wash over me. Opening the door in a moment of panic I stepped into the room and found the person I needed to see but what I also saw made my already hammering heart race like lightning as my mouth formed a perfect shaped "O".

"Shut the door Claire!" Starr screamed furiously at me.

Slamming the door behind me I continued to stare in disbelief at her.

"What are you doing?" I asked while trying to sound calm outwardly.

Starr who is only ten years old stood in front of her wall length mirror wearing her mother's bra over her shirt and a ton of makeup on her face that looked like a circus clowned assisted her with.

"Don't laugh at me." She pleaded with a frustrated glare at me.

"Okay." I covered my mouth with my hands to prevent the laughter that was threatening to spill out at any moment.

"I know I look silly and I also know that I'm not allowed in Mommy's makeup or clothes but...well..." Starr scrunch her lips together and push it to the side as she stared down at the floor.

I sensed she was trying to find the best way to communicate to me why a girl who normally didn't dare break rules was breaking several of them.

"Are you playing pretend?" I offered a possible solution.

"Yes and no. You see I ...well...I really like this guy and he is a couple of years older than me and he likes a girl who wears this." She pointed to the bra and then her face.

"Who is this older guy?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not going to tell you about him." Starr huffed.

"Okay. Fine. But you better put all of this back and get cleaned up before your parents get home." I warned her.

"Alright. Don't tell Harrison. He will tell Mommy." She pleaded.

"Hurry." I closed the door behind me as I made my way back to the kitchen where I found Harrison going through my bag.

"Hey stooge what do you think you are doing?"

Harrison jumped slightly causing his feet to nearly c0me off the floor from fright. I laughed softly despite the look of guilt that covered his adorable seven year old face.

As I had said a million times before the Clearwater kids were the most challenging children to watch. They were far too curious and one day I suspected that natural curiosity would land them in deep water.

"Sorry." Harrison mumbled as he took a shaky step back from the table.

"It's rude to go through other people's things." I reminded him.

"I know. I just heard your phone ringing and I thought I would take a look at it but then I saw you had other things in your bag." He explained nervously.

"Oh I got a call." I opened my bag and retrieved my phone.

I looked at the missed call. It was from Quil.

I then noticed he also left me a voice mail along with a text message. Something was wrong. He never called and texted unless there was pending danger near the reservation. The danger was rare but every once in awhile a lone vampire would make it's way through our area.

Unlike me none of the other children knew about the members of the pack and their special gift of phasing into an enormous sized wolf or the truth behind the legends of the cold ones. Their parents didn't want to steal their innocence until it was absolutely necessary. I knew they hoped that none of their children had to experience the calling in their lifetime.

"Did you look at my phone?" I asked him with a warning glare.

"No." He shook his head adamantly.

"Harrison it's not nice to lie." I warned him.

"I know." Harrison rocked on the heel of his shoes as he looked around the room.

"Go watch television. I will be in there in a second." I ordered.

He raced out of the room without another word spoken. I suspected he read my text message and it must have frightened him somehow. Looking at the message I realized why he wore a guilty look.

Something is going down. The council is asking us for an emergency meeting. Stay 0n the reservation and don't go into Forks.

The hairs on the back of my neck rose as I reread it again in hopes of depicting any special meaning behind his cryptic message. Normally he would specify the danger. The council rarely called for an emergency meeting. What in the world was going on now?

Heading into the living room I sat next to Harrison and watched television with him. A half an hour later Starr joined us, looking like the ten year old girl I was accustom to. I flashed her an understanding smile but instead of returning one to me she sat down in the chair away from us and kept her eyes locked on the screen.

Starr's temper was legendary. It was easy to see why her father nicknamed her Little Leigh. They both were notorious for being hot headed and brazen as hell. Starr didn't play games with your head. She vocalized her fears and anger with such ease I often wondered if there was a much older soul in that tiny body.

Closing my eyes I allowed myself to doze off for a little while until Harrison nudged me with his bony elbow.

"What's wrong?" I sat up quickly, too quickly, I saw little black dots.

"Dad and Mom are home." He explained as he glanced at the large bay window. I saw the lights from their vehicle as they pulled up. Wiping the slobber from the corner of my mouth I yawned as I stood up. Stretching my arms above my head I rolled my neck side to side and loosen up my sore muscles.

The small nap helped keep the headache at bay but I suspected if I didn't get home soon and sleep it would hit me like a sledgehammer very soon.

Serena walked into the house looking as exhausted as I felt.

"Thank you." She smiled warmly at me.

"No problem."

I walked into the kitchen and began to retrieve my things while listening to Harrison tell his mother what he expected for dinner tonight. I felt a smidge guilty for not cooking for them but neither mentioned being hungry and my appetite was decreasing due to the warm summer. In the winter time I ate like a bear preparing for hibernation.

"Where is Dad?" Harrison asked.

"He ...he is visiting with Jacob Black." Serena replied with a half smile as she leaned down and kissed the top of her son's head.

"Oh." Harrison seemed appeased with her answer and took back off into the living room to watch his shows.

"Where is Starr?" Serena asked as she passed me and headed straight to the fridge.

"She was watching television with us earlier." I frowned.

I wondered if she snuck out on me while I took a cat nap?

"I'm here." Starr announced as she walked past me and wrapped her arms around her mother's waist.

I felt a moment of jealousy fill my heart. Starr adored her mother and it was easy to see that Serena loved them in return. They shared a mother/daughter bond that I wasn't blessed with.

"Where are you going?" Serena asked as I made my way to the front door.

"Going over to Quil's." I mumbled.

"Oh. How are things going with you two?" She asked curiously.

Although Serena wasn't from this area nor a pure blood Quileute, Seth was given permission to tell her about our secretive legends and although the discovery of the wolves and vampires true existence scared her half to death she also accepted it in stride. A year after she married Seth he ask permission to stop phasing and it was of course granted to him. There hadn't been any real threat from the cold ones since Isabella Swan broke off all ties with the Cullen Coven.

Yeah, that was one hell of a story to learn. It was her romance with the one called Edward that caused the chain reaction and soon there was several young men in LaPush changing overnight into hunky young men. People often wondered if they'd started a gang and some people even rumored they were selling drugs. It was ironic to think that those same people didn't know how lucky they were that these young men did what they did or most of them would have been vamp food before now.

Leaving the Clearwater house I drove straight to Quil's house. I suspected something serious was up and I couldn't shake this uneasy feeling I had ever since I received his text message.

When I arrived at his bachelor pad I was surprised to see his ford pickup truck parked in front of the house. Why hadn't he called me to let me know the meeting was over? Was there even a meeting at all? Maybe he ran over instead of driving. I really needed to stop jumping to conclusions until I got all the facts. It was one of my oh so long list of flaws.

A low roar of thunder rolled over my head and small pellets of rain began to pelt my delicate skin as I ran up to the house. Summer storms were the worst kind. With all the humidity in the air you just didn't know what to expect.

Wiping away the rain from my face I opened the door and called out for Quil. I didn't want to risk the chance he was naked again. That was one of the most awkward moments of my life seeing Quil dancing to the radio while he was in the nude. Let's just say after the shock wore off I couldn't stop laughing.

"Quil! Are you here?" I called , stepping into the living room.

The sound of his bedroom door opening and closing made my earlier worries intensify. So he was here which meant he should have called me before now. Taking a deep breath I tried to reel in my temper. Quil was my imprint and my best friend but he also had a right to a life of his own. Emily lectured me on more than one occasion about my selfish behavior with Quil. I enjoyed making him jump at my every whim and if he hesitated I had the bad habit of sulking or worse throwing a tantrum like a five year old. I was nowhere near as bad as when I was a child but even at a teenage state I found myself slipping back into that mode. Quil didn't lecture me quite as severely as Emily had but he did put me in my place and made me feel just awful.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Quil asked as he ran his hands through his damp hair and flashed me a warm smile that made my earlier fears subside instantaneously.

"I'm fine, the question is, are you?" I sighed.

"I'm the same as before." He chuckled.

"Good."

A sudden need to be near him consumed me. Like I seen Starr do earlier I threw my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around me in return. My fears disappeared and my heart was filled with a warmth that only Quil could produce.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Quil asked as he kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah." I mumbled against his chest.

"I was going to call you after I got out the shower." He explained for his tardiness of informing me what was going on exactly.

"Why the sudden need for an emergency meeting?" I asked as I pulled my head back just enough to look up at him. My arms continued to hold onto him as if something inside of me feared if I removed them he would suddenly dissolved into midair.

"It's some crazy stuff let me tell you." His eyes sparkled and I didn't pick up on any dire danger amongst us, which helped me relax in his embrace.

Before he could say another word on the matter I heard another door open and close. An acute feeling of dread pummeled my heart. Who else was here? Why hadn't Quil mentioned we weren't alone when I first arrived? A voice in my head screamed at me to not turn around. An almost primal fear catapult straight through my heart when I looked back up at Quil and saw something in his eyes that warned me that he too wasn't pleased with the intruder.

Using every ounce of strength I could muster I did the hardest thing in my life and pulled away from his secure embrace, slowly pivoted around to see who was with us. I'm not sure what I expected to see or who for that matter but I felt like my once happy but messed up world suddenly whisked upside down.

A young man close to my own age stared at me with the same consternation as myself. I heard an inauspicious growl erupted from Quil as the tall, lean stranger crumpled to his knees. Our eyes locked and my heart trembled until I feared it was going to explode out of my chest. I saw something flicker in his eyes and like myself he seemed frighten and dumbstruck by the attraction that was burning like flames between us.

"OH HELL NO!" Quil shouted as he grabbed my upper arms and yanked me away, putting distance between me and the stranger.

I heard a moan escape from my throat as I gulped hard trying to suck in air. My chest ached, my lungs burn as if it were in need of oxygen and something deep within my soul told me that this man, this stranger was the air I needed to breathe.

"What's wrong with me..." I said out loud, not sure to who .

"I...need...to...touch..." The stranger whimpered as he extended his arms out toward me but Quil stood between us, blocking any possible contact.

"NO! This can't be! No!" Quil's hands curled up into fists by his side and I watched as he went into attack mode. Would he phase into wolf and harm the stranger? I couldn't let that happen, I didn't know why but something buried within the walls of my heart jumped to life and suddenly it was like an invisible rope tied me to the mystery man. If he pulled at it, I wouldn't be able to fight it or him.I knew somehow in the far depths of my mind that this was somehow connected to the supernatural world that also held me captive to Quil's life and love.

"What is this?" The man asked as tears welled up in his beautiful soft brown eyes.

"This can't be happening! It's fucking impossible!" Quil roared with such an intensity that it scared me to the core.

The next thing I knew my body stopped trembling but then everything suddenly went dark seconds before I felt my body falling forward into a pair of strapping arms.

XXX  



	2. Chapter 2

**TPI: Chapter Two: Claire**

Opening my eyes I looked around the silent room. My head ached slightly as if I was coming off a hangover. How would I know what a hangover is at seventeen? Well, Quil let me have a few glasses of wine here and there whenever they celebrated and one night I had more than he to say I learned a valuable lesson and kept to the limit he set for me.

Who was the mystery guy I saw earlier? Why did I feel so strange when I saw him?

Where was everyone? Oh no, did Quil phase after all and kill the poor guy? Maybe he was out burying his body right now. Jumping up off the couch I raced out of the house and stopped in my tracks on the front porch when I saw that both Quil and mystery guy were standing a few feet apart with Jake Black between them. Jake was shooting them both a threatening look that caused my stomach to cringe in fear. Stepping down the steps and onto the yard I could hear what they were saying.

"This isn't possible Jake and you know it! No one has ever had a dual imprint. This kid strolls into town and into our tribe and brings a shitload of trouble for us to deal with and now this! OH hell no! He isn't staying at my house. I want him out now!" Quil was screaming at his best friend and tribal chief.

Jake rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms over his chest and let out a long sigh.

"We don't know for sure what happened between them. It might not have been imprinting at all. They are close to the same age, maybe it was like love at first sight." Jake started to smile but when Quil growled, he dropped the smile instantly.

"Not funny Jake!" Quil snapped.

"What are you two talking about? I don't know nothing about imprinting. All I know is that when I looked at her, I felt something inside of being literally ripping me in half. It was some scary shit man" The mystery guy exclaimed,looking equally as angry as Quil.

"Ryder, calm down. You don't need to get yourself upset. Remember what we told you about keeping control over your emotions. If you don't, you could accidentally hurt someone." Jake's voice vibrated with power.

"I know what happens when I phase. Trust me!" Ryder replied back, shoving his hair back as he exhaled loudly.

I stood there in total disbelief. I knew now the mystery guy's name was Ryder and he apparently was a wolf like Quil. However, I didn't think anyone outside the tribe had the ability to shift. This whole scenario was bizarre and I couldn't stop myself from staring at him. I knew Quil noticed my arrival and I felt his eyes on me but I couldn't break the trance I was in. Ryder looked to be around my age, perhaps older and there was something about him that made me want to run straight to him and just kiss him.

Whoah! Where the hell did that come from? I've never been sexually attracted to anyone, not even Quil, so why did it feel like someone had just injected me with some serious teenage hormones?

What did Quil mean by "dual imprint"? Was Quil implying that what I experienced with Ryder was the same situation that happened with us? Uh, funny I don't remember feeling anything remotely like that but then again I was only two years old at the time. Shaking my fuddle thoughts from my head I brought my attention back to the scene between the three men.

"Quil, let's not act rash just yet. Can you wait a couple of days for us to try and figure this all out before we make other arrangements?" Jake's voice pleaded with Quil to think more rationally.

"Are you serious? I don't know." Quil ran the palms of his hands over his face. He looked at Ryder with a stern frown and then his face softened as he glanced at me.

Ryder's head whipped around and his eyes locked with mine. My heart hammered in my chest and once again my senses were hit with a storm of electrical currents that made me want to claw his clothes off. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath of air and exhaled slowly. Opening my eyes I forced my attention away from him and focused on Quil. All the sexual turmoil I'd been experiencing suddenly stopped and in it's place I felt something warm and safe. It was a natural feeling and one I was accustomed to.

"Are you okay?" Quil's voice was soft and soothing to my ears.

"Yes." I gulped hard.

"Who is she exactly to you?" Ryder asked with a dangerous tone that sent my pulse racing. I continued to keep my back turned to him. I feared what might happened if we locked eyes again.

"She is my imprint." Quil replied with an equally dangerous tone.

"What is an imprint? Does she have an actual name?" Ryder snapped.

"Could you stop talking as if I'm not here." I felt my voice and my courage returning as I shot him a dirty look before quickly turning my eyes back toward Quil's direction. I knew I could trust my body and hormones whenever I was near Quil.

Jake approached me as the other two men kept a safe distance from me. It was incredibly hard on me not to look over at Ryder. The urge to get to know him and every possible way continued to arouse me. It was sickening and I hated myself for feeling anything for this stranger who clearly disliked what was happening just as much as me.

"Claire, I think it might be best if you went back to Emily's until we get this all figured out." Jake stated with a compassionate smile.

"What figured out? Who is this guy? Why is Quil so mad?" I asked as a sob broke out between my last question.

"He is worried that you and Ryder somehow imprinted." Jake replied.

My mouth flew open and my eyes nearly bugged out of my head. That wasn't possible? Was it? If that was the case what did that mean for me, for Quil and this Ryder who continue to look as confused as I felt.

"NO! I will admit something freaky happened but it couldn't be that. I'm Quil's imprint. I've always been his." I cried out furiously.

"Clairebear, it's going to be okay." Quil spoke from behind Jake. Looking past Jake I saw that Quil, like me, was scared about our predicament.

"I...I don't even know him." I looked over at where Ryder stood with his hands on his hips and his face lowered while he stared at the ground beneath him.

"And if I have any say in the matter, you never will." Quil snorted.

"I think for now it's best you go home and once we get this settled then Quil will come talk to you." Jake looked at me with such a pleading look that I felt my frustration sizzle.

Jake was like a big Uncle to me and I knew he was trying to protect me from whatever was happening. It sucked but I knew it was for the best to go like he asked of me.

"Fine." I reached in my pocket and grabbed my keys and walked past him.

Quil walked with me to my car. I could feel Ryder's eyes burning a hole in my backside but I refused to look back at him. It would only cause me to react in such away that made me feel defenseless against myself. These incredible urges to reach out and touch him were confusing and frightening.

Quil opened my door for me. Turning to thank him I saw the pain in his eyes and it nearly ripped a hole in my heart as I drowned in his eyes.

"Quil I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." My voice crackled.

"Shhh...I know that. No one has a choice in matters like this. Don't worry hon. You know I love you and I won't let anything happen to you."

The feel of his hand as it stroked my cheek gave me such a comforting feeling.

"Go home. I will come see you. I promise." He kissed my cheek where his hand had touched.

Nodding my head I got in my car and drove away without bothering to look at Ryder who I knew was watching me drive away.

XXX

It didn't take me long to get home and it also didn't take long before Emily and Bella showed up. They were both like my adopted mothers and although I loved them dearly at the moment I didn't want to talk about what happened at Quil's. I just simply wanted to take a hot shower and go to bed. Maybe I would wake up in the morning and discover the whole thing had been a terrible mistake.

"You need to talk about it. I know how scary it feels." Emily nudged my shoulder as she sat a plate of homemade cookies and milk in front of me.

Turning my head sideways I stared at her in disbelief. Did she really think cookies and milk were going to solve this dilemma? Bella sat across from me wearing her usual sober expression.

"You look like you need to eat something." Emily shrugged her shoulders as I glared at her.

"I'm not hungry." I pushed the plate away.

Bella grabbed a cookie and nibbled on it silently.

"What happened exactly?" Emily continued to barrage me with questions from the second she stepped inside the house.

"I don't know. I went over to Quil's and then this guy whose name is apparently Ryder stepped out of the spare room and suddenly everything inside of me began to explode like the fourth of July. Then I passed out."

That was all they were going to get out of me at the moment. I didn't dare share with them how I also felt like my whole body combusted into flames and how I knew that one touch from Ryder would ease the burn between my legs. It was ridiculous to even think much less say out loud. I wasn't really ever comfortable talking about the birds and bees with them before this and I definitely didn't want to hear their opinions on why up until today I felt frigid around all men. Even Quil.

"Wow! The Fourth of July, uh." Emily glanced over at Bella who cracked a smile.

"They were saying something about a dual imprint. What does that mean?" I asked curiously.

"Dual. Well, that means two." Bella mumbled between bites of her cookie.

"Duh! That's not helpful." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

Bella and Emily merely shared a laugh despite my rude behavior toward them both.

"I've never heard of a dual imprint ." Emily replied.

"Hey, I've never even experienced an imprint." Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"How can I be imprinted to two men? And what does that even mean? I mean...how can I...you know...be with the both of them." I gulped hard as unwanted images of both men naked surrounding me made me lightheaded.

"Do you mean as in sexually?" Emily gulped loudly.

Bella pressed her lips together and stared down at the table.

"Yeah. I think so." I frowned at them.

"I don't know if that is what a dual imprint implies but once Jake and the others get this all settled we will know more. I wouldn't worry about the ….well...intimate issues of it until it is necessary." Emily suggested.

"Who is Ryder? I've never seen him before today." I asked suddenly as it occurred to me that I never did learn why he was here in the first place. Quil mentioned he brought trouble with him.

"Oh that. Well, let's just say that Sam got a rude run in with his good for nothing Dad earlier today. It seems that Josh Ulley went off to California and met a woman he claimed to love enough to have another offspring with. Ryder is Sam's half brother." Emily explained.

"No way! Ryder is ...one of the pack." I covered my face with my hands as the pieces began to fall into place.

If Ryder was Josh's son then he must have learned he had the wolf gene and that was why Quil jumped to the quick possibility of an imprint. Poor Sam, this couldn't be easy on him. For years everyone wondered if Josh was dead or alive. Now it seemed he was less concerned about the son he abandoned many years ago and started a new life for himself.

"Yes." Emily said.

"Wow, funny Ryder didn't look anything like him. In fact now that I think about it, he looks more like Embry than Sam." I thought out loud.

I noticed that both Emily and Bella once again shared a knowing look between them.

"What?" I demanded.

"There has been rumors for years that Josh could be Embry's biological father." Bella replied.

"Dang! This day just gets better and better." I snorted rudely.

"Why did Josh bring Ryder here now, after all this time?"

"I think we all know the answer to that." Emily sighed heavily.

"Do you mean he phased?" I chewed on the corner of my lip.

Emily nodded her head.

"I only thought the wolf gene would kick in when they were in close proximity to vampires."

"Yes and apparently there are vampires in California." Emily replied sadly.

"So Josh brought him here to what? To be trained?" I looked between them and saw that like me they were just as frustrated by the arrival of Ryder.

"Yep." Bella answered.

"I'm tired." I stood up and started to walk away but the sound of a truck pulling up stopped me in my tracks. Running to the front door I hoped I would see Quil. Instead I watched Embry stepping out of the vehicle. I half waved at him as he made his way up to the house.

"Hey Claire. I hear you've had a rough day too." Embry chuckled roughly before pulling on the tip of my nose. It was a habit of his since I was a small child.

"Something like that." I sighed.

"Don't worry. Quil will straighten this all out and before long we can get rid of Ryder and our lives can go back to normal again." He smiled tenderly at me but I saw the doubt in his eyes.

We both knew that once Ryder was trained the only way he could really get permission to leave La Push was if he quit phasing and even then it would take at least six months before permission would be granted. The council would need hefty assurances that he wouldn't lose his cool somewhere and burst into wolf in public. Just like the cold ones, we were very protective of our sacred supernatural abilities.

"I wish it was that easy."

I turned and walked away from the three sets of eyes that were watching me closely. Walking into my room I grabbed my night clothes and then went to the bathroom where I soaked in a hot bubble bath until my skin wrinkled. Normally a bath such as this one would ease my heartache or any other worries I might have but tonight it didn't have the same effect. Climbing out of the lukewarm water I changed into my clothes and brushed my hair and teeth before I snuck off into my room. Closing the door behind me I sat on the edge of the bed and stared out of my window where a full moon shined a brilliant ray of light into my room. Tears trickled from my eyes as I wondered if this new imprint would somehow destroy or break my old one with Quil. Once upon a time I would have been excited at the prospect of not belonging to Quil due to imprinting but tonight I wished harder than ever that I would never lose Quil and the magic between us.

XXX

I wasn't sure how long I had cried but eventually I fell asleep with tears staining my face. A soft nudge to my leg woke me up and I sat up abruptly in my bed and nearly smack my head into Quil's.

"Shhh...it's just me." Quil whispered as he pushed my messy hair out of my face.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"It's almost midnight." He replied.

"What took you so long to get here?" I snapped harshly. I saw the pain that flickered across his face from my foul mood. Instantly guilt washed over me. He didn't deserve my anger. Neither of us planned this nor expected it to come our way.

"I'm sorry. I just..." I tried to apologize but before I could get the words out his lips brushed over mine. My body jolted from the foreign feeling of his mouth on mine. We'd shared kisses on the cheek before but nothing quite this intimate. Quil wanted to wait until I was legally of age before we allowed ourselves the pleasure of exploring one another.

"You know I love you Claire, right?" Quil asked.

"Yes." I licked my lips tasting the flavor of his kiss. I was pretty sure he'd been drinking before his arrival.

"I don't have the answers you need but I promise I will get to the bottom of this. I don't plan on sharing you with Ryder or anyone else. You are mine. You've always been mine." His voice was raspy and filled with sadness that tore at my heartstrings.

"Quil, I'm scared." I admitted.

Quil wrapped his arms around me, pulling me up against his muscular chest. Laying my head against him I enjoyed the sound of his familiar heartbeat as we shared a quiet moment between us.

"I will fix this. I don't know how but I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe." He vowed and sealed it with a kiss on top of my head.

"I know." I whispered. "Can you stay with me?"

It had been so long since he slept in the same bed with me and I longed for his nearness so badly.

"Sure." He answered without hesitation.

Lying down with his arms wrapped around me, we fell into a contented sleep and for a few hours we were able to forget everything that happened before today.

XXX

A/N: So what do you think so far? More to come soon if you guys are interested in reading how I saw things changing for Q/C and how they find "real" love with other people. Sorry if the Q/C scenes freak anyone out but keep in mind she is 17 almost 18 and not a young innocent child in this story. Xoox August


	3. Chapter 3

**TPI: Chpt. 3: Claire**

Waking up I missed the warmth of Quil's arms around me. Rolling over onto my side I knew he was no longer with me but it didn't stop me from searching the room with my eyes to verify his absence. Wiping the sleep from my swollen eyes I got up and got prepared for the new day ahead of me. The house was unusually quiet. Levi and Laura, Sam and Emily's children were normally early risers and often made quite a commotion before they left home. They were my cousins but I was present at each of their births and to me they were as close as I would ever get to a brother and sister. I adored them, even in their worst moments.

Walking into the main room I heard voices and soon saw that Sam, Quil and Embry all sat around the kitchen table wearing sober expressions. If I'd witnessed this scene any other day, I would have expected to see cards in their hands along with some of their famous homemade whiskey. They tended to get quite serious when they played poker. It was amusing to watch the three of them together on a normal day but today wasn't normal. No, today they were all worried about me and about Ryder's unwanted appearance in our lives.

I recalled Bella and Emily talking about the possibility that Embry was indeed Sam's half brother. Could that be why Embry stopped by last night? Did he want to know if Sam had learned anything more on the subject?

"Hello Claire." Quil turned his head and flashed me a knowing smile.

I couldn't resist smiling back despite the sadness that still wrapped my heart like a cloak on a cold winter's night.

"Hi." I lifted my head high as I made my way further into the kitchen to grab me a quick bite to eat and a cup of coffee to hopefully calm my nerves.

"What's going on today?" I asked curiously with my back toward them while I rummaged through the cabinets for my favorite pop tarts.

"I have to attend a meeting and after that I'm free if you are up for something fun." Quil offered.

"Oh. Sounds good." I turned my face toward him and continued to wear my perfect smile.

"I'm heading into town today. Do you need me to pick up anything special for you?" Sam offered nonchalantly.

"Not that I can think of." I mumbled as I put my blueberry pastry into the toaster and stood idly by while it baked.

"Did you get all of your school supplies?" Quil asked with a concerned look that made me roll my eyes. It was moments like this that I swore he was more like a father than my destined lover.

"Yes."

"K. We should get going." Quil stood up first and soon the other two followed his lead.

Grabbing a cup I poured myself some coffee. I started to open the fridge to grab my creamer when I felt Quil's hand touch my shoulder. I stopped and turned to face him with the fridge still semi open.

"I care about you Claire. No matter what they find out, my feelings will never change for you." Quil stated firmly and I felt my body jerk at the magnitude of sorrow in his eyes.

"Nor will mine." I agreed.

His head leaned in and I felt the softness of his lips as they brushed over mine and once again it struck me as odd at how I didn't feel even an ounce of spark. God, what was wrong with me? This man was not only incredibly handsome and charming but he was also my mate so why didn't his touch send shivers down my spine?

I used to ask Emily about how she felt when she first discovered her imprint with Sam and she swore it was the most incredible moment of her life. She would talk about the way her body would light up and her heart soared to the heavens and back whenever he was even in the same room with her. My feelings didn't quite reach that level of bliss. Instead I felt a warmth and safety that kept my feet on the ground and my head clear of any romantic notions. I was starting to think I got the short end of the stick when it came to sexual cravings. There was definitely something wrong with me. It had to be my fault. There was nothing I could really find as far as fault in Quil. He was the perfect specimen of a man and lord knows my friends often teased me about how lucky I was to have such a hunk around all the time.

"I know." Quil gave me one final smile before he follow his friends out of the house.

I stood in the kitchen nibbling on my breakfast and wondered if perhaps the fates got it all wrong and this Ryder guy was the right imprint for me. We were closer to the same age and I had to admit that the feelings that gave birth from just a look from him far exceeded anything I could ever hope for from a lover.

A tear trickled out of the corner of my eye as I thought about Quil and how it would kill him to learn that I no longer belonged to him. He was my blessing for all these years and not once did I ever see him date or hell even mingle with the opposite sex. He was patient and loyal to me despite the many years he knew it would take before I would grow up to become the mate his wolf needed. He deserved happiness and I couldn't bear the thought of the years he put his life on hold to go in vain.

Gulping down my coffee and ignoring the burning sensation it caused in my throat I decided to go for a walk. I needed fresh air and today looked to be a rare sunny day. Locating my shoes and sunglasses I left the house in pursuit of my favorite place, the beach. The waves and the wind soothed my worries and today I had plenty of them to last me a lifetime.

XXX

The warmth of the sun on my skin made me crave the coolness of the water. Kicking off my flip flops I enjoyed the texture of the wet sand sliding between my toes as I walked into the water. The cool waves trickled over my feet, causing me to giggle like a child inwardly. Wrapping my arms around my chest I stared out at the horizon and watched as several people a few feet away also enjoyed the beautiful day. There was a couple of surfers and a family of three playing on the beach. I smiled and wondered if my life would ever be as normal as the people I saw everyday.

Didn't I endure enough drama as a child? When would wicked fate give me a break? I deserved happiness and a love that surpassed all the ones that grew around me over the years.

Suddenly I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up and the inner knowledge that someone was watching me, hit me like a brick wall. My heart hammered against my chest and my pulse began to escalate at an alarming race. Yep, something wasn't right and I was somehow connected to it. Glancing up and down the beach I looked for the sign of potential danger but saw nothing out of the ordinary until I glanced behind me and discovered exactly what provoke the fear in my body.

Ryder.

He stood only a few feet away. Our eyes locked and I saw like me he didn't expect to run into one another. I felt my lips curling up at the sides despite the warning bells going off in my head. I knew from just looking at Ryder that he was dangerous but I think that was the main reason I wanted him all the more.

"Hi." I waved at him as he approached me.

Yesterday we were not this physically close to one another as we were now. I suddenly began to fear I might faint again. Something strong, like an electrical current flowed between us and I felt as if he was a magnet and I a peice of metal. The harder I resisted to look away or walk away the fruitless the task seemed.

"Hi." He mumbled as his lips curled up slightly into a smile much like my own.

"Why aren't you at the meeting?" I suddenly heard myself asking.

His smile faded and a frown grew on his face as he studied me closely.

"What meeting?" He shrugged his shoulders casually.

"Quil said he had a meeting to attend and I just assumed it was about you and me and our...possible imprint." I explained.

"If there was a meeting I wasn't invited to it." He replied flippantly.

"Oh. Sorry." I gulped hard as I felt the tension building up inside of him.

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault."

I saw his logic but it was just my normal reaction to feel badly for accidentally causing someone unnecessary pain.

"True." I chewed on the corner of my mouth to prevent me from saying anything else that might cause him to get upset. I recalled Jake warning Ryder to try and keep a cool head. Emily's face was a daily reminder to the wolves and their imprints what could happen if a wolf lost control.

"So, yesterday was like...freaky, right. I mean it's not a normal thing around here is it?" Ryder asked and although his face showed his genuine curiosity I couldn't help but laugh softly at his question.

"No, it's not a normal thing. But then again what we deem normal would be crazy to most." I admitted.

"You mean despite the fact that some of us change into a big hairy beast whenever the undead walk among us. Another curse in my life." He mumbled as he kicked sand around.

"Well, yeah there is that and some other stuff."

"What is your name by the way? I'm Ryder. Ryder Uley." He extended his hand to me and for a moment, although it felt like a lifetime, I stared at it. He started to pull it back but before I could control myself I grabbed his hand.

A jolt of electricity shot up from my fingers to my wrist and traveled all the way up my arm until it hit me in the center of my chest. I wasn't sure if I was dying or falling in love with him. Warmth much like what I felt with Quil surge through my body and a feeling of unexpected euphoria filled my veins. Closing my eyes I savored the reaction between our bodies.

When I finally found the strength to open my eyes I looked upon his face and without warning he pull me straight up against him. My free hand pressed against his firm chest as I tilted my head back so that I could continue to drown in his eyes. The tip of my tongue darted out and moistened my lips as my body prepared for what was sure to happen next.

"What is your name?" His voice suddenly sounded hoarse.

"Claire. Claire Young." I replied in a raspy tone.

"Hello Claire." He whispered before his lips descended over mine.

The air around us seemed to turn into fog as our lips blended together. I couldn't really tell you where I began and he ended. Moving my hand up his chest until it snaked around his neck I moaned so loudly that I would have swore you could have heard it in the next state over.

Blood rushed through my veins and an almost deafening ringing noise blared in my ears. This kiss was unlike anything I'd ever known. It was exciting and yet terrifying all at once. I didn't want it to ever end but sadly I knew it would.

He pushed into me, nearly lifting my body onto his so that his heavy erection was snuggled into my mound. It was happening all too fast and although a big part me longed for this another side me went into panic mode.

We were standing on a public beach where anyone with a set of eyes could witness this private moment between us. If Quil learned about it I would just absolutely die of embarrassment. Not once in my seventeen years did I ever come this physically close to another male and something warned me that Quil's reaction wouldn't be gentle for either of us.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he broke the kiss and looked at me with a need that surpassed my own.

"I ...we...this is wrong." I unraveled myself from him and took a few steps away.

Covering my face with my hands I felt my face burn with shame. This was wrong on so many different levels. Let's say for arguments sake that he was my imprint, a shared imprint at that, how could I longed for him but not Quil? It felt like I was cheating on my first imprint. There was no way in this world I could share my heart, my body or my love between these two men. It wasn't morally right and it sure as hell wasn't what I wanted for a future.

"Did it feel wrong?" He asked softly.

"No and yes. I belong to Quil." I explained.

"Why? Why do you "belong" to a dude far too old for you?" He used his fingers to make quote signs in the air which looked over dramatic and made me laugh.

"Do you know what it means to imprint?" I asked him.

"No and honestly I'm really starting to hate that word." He sighed loudly and ran his hands through his hair.

"Imprinting means that you find your soulmate. Well, your wolf's soul mate. When you imprint on someone you don't long or want any other for the rest of your life. Quil and I shared that magic when I was only a toddler. Fate chose me to be his mate. That's why I can't understand how it's possible to explain what we shared yesterday."

I watched as several different expressions crossed his face all at once as I explained it to him.

"So you are suppose to love Quil simply because of that! I mean, you don't get a choice on who you want to spend the rest of your life with?" He snorted rudely.

"Legend says that you don't mind who was chosen, cause you feel complete with them. You know in your heart that you will always have their love and loyalty. In a way it helps keep you from making a major mistake of marrying the wrong person or persons." I shrugged my shoulders and looked out at the ocean.

It was better if we didn't stare at one another for too long. Something about his eyes always created a sexual arousal in me. I couldn't afford to be weak, not now and maybe never. Quil was my first imprint and I owed him for not only loving me but saving my life. I wouldn't dare do anything to jeopardise his love. I had far too much respect for him.

"No one has ever tried to fight this?"

"Ummm...yeah but it's fruitless to try."

"Do you love Quil? I mean if you weren't imprinted to him, would you still want to be his girl?"

His question startled me and it frightened me. How many times in the past had I asked that exact question of myself? A million? I loved Quil without a shadow of a doubt but the kind of love I felt for him didn't exactly measure up to the romantic notion that I read about in books or seen on thousands of movies. My love for him was more out of friendship and mutual respect for one another. He was like my best friend, my brother, my protector but not necessarily my lover. I just knew that somehow our imprint was defective even before I met Ryder.

"I don't know. I care about him and I respect him. He means the world to me."

"But are you IN love with him?"

"I ...I..." I choked up.

This was the moment of truth and I had no answer to give him, so I turned away from him. A moment later his hands circled around my waist as he pulled me back, causing my back to rest against his chest. His lips were next to my ear as he spoke.

"I didn't want to come here and I didn't want this life but right now you have made me forget about the pain and the fears that I suffered over the past six months. You are like a drug to my soul. I don't care about what the legends say or don't say. I just know that you are special and I can't explain these sudden feelings I have for you but I do know that I will fight for you."

I trembled in his arms. My heart soared with happiness and I knew he wanted me to turn around and kiss him but I couldn't allow myself the gratification. Pulling away from him I raced back to the house and it nearly killed me not to turn around and run back into the arms that for a moment made me feel more alive than I could ever remember.

XXX

Sweat poured down my spine and my face. Panting for air I walked up the dirt driveway and was pleasantly surprised to see an unexpected visitor arrived. The red convertible mustang belonged to none other than Leah Clearwater. A smile formed on my face despite the frustration that still remained heavy on my heart.

Leah was unpredictable and like to stick her tongue out at the world when it did not agree to her point of view. I envied her courage and her boldness to say and do whatever she wished without the headache of worrying what others might think about her. She was also my hero due to the fact that she was the only female wolf pack member so far in the tribe's history. I always wondered why fate chose her in particular? Everyone knew that Leah was once Sam's first true love until he phased. When he met Emily, Leah's cousin, his wolf chose Emily as his imprint and not the woman that Sam swore to love forever.

It was a devastating loss for Leah, not only did she loose Sam but she lost her best friend and cousin. A year later Leah lost her father and then soon after his death she phased. It not only went down in the history books but it also created some serious turmoil among the pack. Luckily, Leah was one of the few who was able to prove that if she left the safety of the tribe she could control her wolf. It took her two years to prove it to Jake and the other tribal members before they gave her permission to travel abroad and study. She was now, ten years later, a budding artist who won awards and gained a decent notoriety for her artwork.

I was drawing close to the house when I heard her speak to someone next to the side of the house. My curiosity went to an all time high and although I knew it was wrong I eased dropped.

"What is wrong with you? You look horrible and don't give me that shit you are just old either." Leah snorted playfully.

"I hate to break it to you sister but I am old and I feel it deep in my bones." Quil chuckled rudely. "But right now this whole Ryder situation is making me sick to my stomach. After all these years we learn that Josh Uley went out and spread his seed again. Looking at this kid Ryder it's not hard to see a strong resemblance to Embry. Which brings us back to the question if Embry is Josh's bastard son."

"Wow! Poor Embry." Leah gasped.

"I know right. I think if I were him I would prefer to be ignorant on that subject but noooo he wants Josh to give him a damn DNA sample so he can send it off to be tested."

"Embry isn't the only stubborn wolf I know." Leah laughed.

"True. So why are you here exactly?" Quil's mellow mood shifted to a more serious one as he looked at Leah with a deep admiration that made me feel ugly in comparison.

Every young single guy on the reservation saw Leah as a hot firecracker and they all wanted a chance to get their bang on with her. Leah didn't play that game. If she had lovers she kept them private.

"I got a call from Mom that Charlie is going in for his heart surgery. I thought I should be around if something went wrong." She replied in a casual tone.

"Is that all?" Quil frowned at her.

I was at a safe distance and hidden behind foliage but I could make them out well enough to see some of their facial expressions. I realized that Quil and Leah's relationship went much deeper than I imagined. When she lifted her hand up and cupped the side of his face I nearly choked on my tongue. Quil's eyes widen and looked shocked but I also noted that he didn't push her away.

"There is more but it can wait. So tell me again what they think this dual imprinting bullshit means for you and Claire." Leah dropped her hand back to her side.

I wanted to continue listening to them, especially when it pertained to my future but something about the way they interacted with one another made my stomach hurt. Stepping quietly out of hiding I snuck my way back around the front of the house and went straight to my room to lie down.

Closing my eyes I went back and forth between two scenes. One was of my kiss with Ryder on the beach and the other was of Leah and how she looked at Quil like a woman who knew my imprint in a more intimate way than I did. Both scenes brought me pain and bitter turmoil. I prayed that they would resolve this issue of who was my imprint and soon. Between my body and my heart a war had begun and I was scared of which side would be the victor.

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

TPI: Chapter 4:

Quil

**When I arrived at Sam's place the last person I expected to see in his driveway was Leah Clearwater. Although she was far passed her feelings for Sam and the whole stupid unfairness of the imprint he shared with her cousin, she left town to get a fresh start in life and so it was rare for her to make an unexpected visit.**

"Look at what the cat dragged in." I howled and walked up to her, throwing my arms around her. We both knew she was much stronger than she looked but I enjoyed lifting her up off her feet and twirling her around like a rag doll. Putting her back down on her feet I smiled back at her.

"So I see you are still the big dog of the pack." She cocked an eyebrow.

"Yep!" I rolled my eyes sarcastically. We both knew our pack was no longer as powerful as it was at the beginning.

"Cool. So why haven't you wrote me back?" She asked curiously as she studied my face like a painter studies her subject.

"I sent you the email, didn't I?" I snorted.

"Umm...yeah you wrote, "Miss you too hope life is good." the end." She sighed.

"What else did I need to say? It was direct and truthful. Isn't that what all women want from men?" I laughed.

I knew I was annoying the hell out of her and I enjoyed it. Whenever I got the opportunity to watch Leah get upset, I found myself thinking how damn hot she looked. Normally I wouldn't enjoy a woman who was so headstrong, outspoken, and hell even rude but Leah did it with a naturalness that you wouldn't want her any other way.

"How would you know what women want in a man?" She licked her lips before curling them up as if she was challenging me to a duel.

"You are right, I have no clue. Not yet." I shrugged my shoulders casually and started to walk away but the feel of her hand on my bare flesh sent shivers up my spine.

"What is wrong with you? You look horrible and don't give me that shit you are old either." Leah snorted playfully.

"I hate to break it to you sister but I am old and I feel it deep in my bones." I chuckled rudely. "But right now this whole Ryder situation is making me sick to my stomach. After all these years we learn that Josh Ulley went out and spread his seed again. Looking at this kid Ryder it's not hard to see a strong resemblance to brings us back to the question if Embry is Josh's bastard son."

"Wow! Poor Embry." Leah gasped.

"I know right. I think if I were him I would prefer to be ignorant on that subject but noooo he wants Josh to give him a damn DNA sample so he can send it off to be tested."

"Embry isn't the only stubborn wolf I know." Leah laughed.

"True. So why are you here exactly?" I knew there was more to her unexpected visit than the text message Jake sent her about Ryder's arrival to our pack. Jake hoped Leah could help us train him since she was the only wolf, so far, who was capable of being away from the pack and managed a life like any other ordinary person.

"I got a call from Mom that Charlie is going in for his heart surgery. I thought I should be around if something went wrong." She replied in a casual tone.

"Is that all?" I couldn't stop frowning at her.

There was something about her today that made my instincts flare up and I suspected she wanted to tell me something important but was still debating on how or when to do it.

When she lifted her hand up and cupped the side of my face I felt a surge of excitement course through my body. My eyes widen as I felt my erection spring to life. Normally I didn't get aroused so easily around other women. However, now that I was sharing an imprint with Ryder, I had a bad feeling that a lot of things were going to feel and become quite different in my life.

"There is more but it can wait. So tell me again what they think this dual imprinting bullshit means for you and Claire." Leah dropped her hand back to her side.

"We are still in research mode but everything points to the obvious and that is Claire is somehow imprinted to the both of us. Since we all know you can't break an imprint we have to figure out why this happened and how we are expected to share Claire. Paul came up with this hairbrain theory that one of us were to protect her while the other gets to love her. You know, in the physical sense." I gulped hard as I fought back the image of Ryder making love to Claire from my mind.

"Wow, I never imagined little Claire in a menage. I mean, she is so sweet and pure but hey now that's she's all grown up I'm sure you are having to fight her off of you." Leah stated but I saw that it was more of a question than a fact.

She was trying to learn at what point Claire and I were in our relationship. Years ago, before Leah left town, she asked me how I managed to stay single and fight off my urges to have sex with the women who threw themselves at me. I explained the best way I could and said that I knew when Claire grew up, it would be somehow worth the wait. I didn't want my imprint to feel less than wanted or respected. Leah laughed her head off and warned me that I could only jack off so many times before one day I would find myself cornered by a sexy woman who wasn't going to take "no" for an answer.

It was then I realized that Leah saw me as a challenge. She could have any guy in La Push but that wasn't enough for her. No, she flirted, teased and hell even walked around naked often after we phased back into human form but I never budged in my loyalty to Claire. I started to fear that she wasn't going to give up on her silly mission to take my virginity. It was only a game to her and for me it was about something bigger than just having sex.

"We know how to handle ourselves around one another." I replied casually and looked away from her.

"OH MY GOD! You two still haven't fucked!" She squealed.

My hand flew out and covered her mouth as I stared at her with a disappointed look.

"Shit! She is probably on her way home and I don't want her to hear you talk like that." I growled.

"Geez Quil, the girl is seventeen years old. She has probably used the word "fuck" at least once in her lifetime." Leah laughed as she pushed my hand away from her face.

"I haven't heard her say it." I argued and knew it sounded weak as hell but I liked keeping Claire on a pedestal of perfection.

"Doesn't mean she hasn't said it."

"Can you drop it? I don't know why you are so damn curious about my sex life or lack of one with my imprint."

"I told you before, you are a waste of a man Quil Ateara, to wait on a girl who might or might not want you back. Look at this dual imprinting shit. You might be the guy she sees as a father figure while Ryder could be the one that makes her pussy tingle with excitement." Her eyes widen as she licked her lips and stared at me like a woman who had far more experience than I did.

"Shut up! Claire desires me." I wasn't entirely sure about that but I wanted to believe that she did. When we kissed she didn't push me away and she seemed to enjoy it.

"Oh really! How many seventeen year old girls do you know that are as restrained as your Claire? Ummm...even docile Bella was horny. I still can't get that girls screams out of my head that night she and Jake finally went at it." Leah shivered and twisted her lips like she just ate a lemon.

"Haha. Bella was crazy over Jake. Hell, I even wished I was him that night." I admitted as we laughed at how the pack once shared a mind that left little for privacy of our personal lives or thoughts.

"I thought if you had an imprint you never desire anyone, no matter what." Leah bit down on the corner of her lip and looked boldly into my eyes.

Swallowing the uncomfortable imaginary lump in my throat I knew damn good and well what she was referring too. It wasn't about the night that Jake and Bella lost their virginity to one another but about the night that she got real close to taking mine.

_We were celebrating my new position as leader of the pack and I was scared shitless that they the old pack and new pack deemed me worthy of such a responsibility as Alpha. I allowed myself to exceed my drink limit and I also gave in when Embry and Sam brought out the Indian shine which was the equivalent of moonshine but tasted better. I can usually drink most people under the table, with my wolf genes helping me endure a higher than normal amount of intoxication but this night we went beyond even that. For ten hours straight we drank and drank until I nearly passed out from it. _

_Jake, Embry and Paul took off and Jared was three sheets to the wind asleep in one of the tents we set up on the beach. Kim was out of town and he didn't want to go home and be alone. I headed into my own tent when I discovered that someone had already slipped inside and was keeping my sleeping bag warm for me. _

_"Leah! Shit you gave me a heart attack." I cried out as she merely laughed before circling her arms around my neck and pulled me down on top of her. _

_"What is wrong with you?" I gasped before she started kissing me. _

_Normally I would have been loving the attention but we both knew that this wasn't about her wanting me but about her wanting to win me. Although I was drunk and my body had a mind of it's own, I felt my erection jump into play as it snuggled up against her welcoming mound, I refused to be a part of her experiment. _

_"Stop it!" I yanked her arms off of me and jumped to the other side of the tent and glared angrily at her. _

_"Come on Quil, give me a shot. If you don't like it then we don't have to do ever again. I won't tell anyone, I swear on my father's grave I will keep it a secret until the day I die." She made a pledge as I looked at her in disbelief. _

_I knew that she'd been drinking earlier and when I noticed she was no longer present I just assumed she went home with some of the women. It didn't occur to me that she was lying in wait for me in my tent. _

_"You are drunk." I laughed roughly. _

_"Yeah, but so are you." _

_"Yeah but I ...well...I think that my first time should be special." I tried to look serious but together we both ripped into laughter. It sounded so damn corny. _

_"Come here." Leah patted the vacant spot next to her. _

_"I don't know." I chewed on the inside of my lip as my eyes took in the beauty of her breasts as the sleeping bag slid down. _

_"We can take it one step at a time and at any point you feel uncomfortable I will stop." Leah offered. _

_This had to be the oddest moment in mankind. Here was a woman giving me a speech that I heard guys give women since the beginning of time. However when I felt my balls swelling with need, I decided to give it a shot. If I didn't want to go as far as penetration maybe we could both find a way to satisfy one another without it. If it went smoothly as I hoped then I would be the one proving to miss high and mighty that even a woman as hot as herself couldn't undo what destiny had already set in motion. Plus, I might get to cum without the use of my own hand for a change. _

_"You promise not to rape me, right." I chuckled before I saw the dangerous gleam in her eyes as the moonlight took that moment to shine through the little open flap on top of my tent. _

_"I promise I won't do anything you don't like." She purred as I cautiously sat down next to her. It didn't take her long to get me naked and show me how far she was willing to go and how sinfully good she could make me feel._ ****

Leah kept to her promise that night. The things we did to one another far exceeded anything I'd ever experienced since. Leah managed to keep our secret tryst from everyone and later when she left to seek out her new life I found myself wishing I could go with her. I loved Claire and I knew my life was with her but then there was this other side of me that wondered what else I could've done with my life had I not imprinted.

"I need to find Claire, I promised to spend time with her." I said, dropping the unspoken subject between us.

"Okay. Well, I should be going too. Tell Emily I will call her later." Leah gave me a quick casual hug before traipsing off and leaving me with a bad feeling that this trip she made to town was about more than family or my dual imprinting.

XXX

Strolling into Sam's house I heard a sound coming from Claire's room. Making my way to her door I nudged it opened and saw Claire lying on her side and it looked as if she was sobbing. Stealthily I made my way into her room and gently sat down next to her. The mattress sunk underneath my weight. She didn't budge or act as if she was aware I was in the room.

A bad feeling overcame me as I realized she was in her room the entire time I was outside talking to Leah. Did she hear or see anything that could've caused her to be upset?

Pulling back her hair so that I could see her face beneath the curly locks, I saw the tears that covered her almond colored cheeks.

"Claire? Honey. What's wrong?" I whispered. Stroking the side of her face with the tip of my fingers as I removed the tears.

"Nothing is wrong." Claire sniffled.

"Um, honey you are crying. That is usually a significant clue that something is wrong. Talk to me, please."

"I'm just...confused." she said as her eyes opened wide and she rolled over so that we were face to face. The heady scent of her vanilla shampoo mixed with her warm vanilla lotion sent my senses into overdrive. She smelled like a cookie, a fresh baked vanilla cookie.

"I know. I am too." I admitted as a small smile tugged at my lips.

"I just hate all of this. I don't know who I'm suppose to be with or why I have to deal with any of this. Why can't I be like any other normal teenage girl and fall in love with whomever I choose?" She said as she sat up on the bed. I also sat up as we looked directly into each other's eyes.

"You are a normal teenage girl." I chuckled trying to make light of it all and put her in a better spirits but it backfired on me.

"I'm NOT normal Quil! Look at us. We are alone in a room and yet all we are doing is talking. We should be wanting to jump each other's bones but instead we are carrying on a mature conversation between two close friends. Are you not attracted to me? Is there something wrong with me?" She cried out.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Of course I found her attractive. Hell, any male with a pulse would desire her. She was more than just a pretty face however, she was also a fun, loving and feisty female that I'd watched grow up for the past fifteen years. I knew her better than I knew myself. She was constantly changing and proving to me and the rest of the world just how damn special she was.

"Of course I find you beautiful and there is nothing wrong with you." I exclaimed.

"Beautiful. Not sexy or desirable?" She rolled her eyes and snorted rudely.

"When I say beautiful I mean sexy too."

"No you don't. If I were to ask you to describe Leah would you have said just "beautiful" or would more mature adjectives jump in your brain?" Her eyes narrowed together as she watched me closely.

I couldn't explain but I felt as if I was being given a test of sorts. Why in the world would she bring up Leah? Did she see her arrival? Oh God, did she hear us earlier? We were already having enough issues with the possibility of a dual imprint on our hands and I didn't want to add my past sexual relationship with Leah to the mix. If this situation came down to her choosing either Ryder or myself, then my past with Leah could easily push her over to Team Ryder instead of me.

"Why are we comparing you and Leah? You two are like apples and lemons. Honey, you are special to me and always will be. I will always want you before anyone else."

My answer wasn't enough to appease her. She crawled off the bed and started stomping her feet like a child having a temper tantrum.

"You don't get it! This stupid imprint has you thinking that you HAVE to love me. I don't want that kind of love Quil. I want passion and desire. I want that connection that comes naturally between two people. We don't have that! We just have a strong bond between us but it's out of loyalty and not real genuine love." She declared.

"Claire you are seventeen years old you don't know enough about love yet to make such a declarative decision about how we feel about one another or why." I argued although I wanted to agree with her.

When I spent that night with Leah I started questioning our imprint. According to everyone who had shared an imprinting none of them seemed to be unhappy or doubt their relationship. I tried to tell myself that mine was different because of the enormous difference in our ages and that once Claire grew up I wouldn't long for anyone but her. Now here she was at an age that I could easily seduce her without feeling too much guilt and yet we were talking, well arguing at the moment, instead of making out. She wondered if there was something wrong with her, while I was starting to think maybe I was the defective person.

Seeing Leah today only stirred up memories of how carefree and fun my life used to be. I was the jokester of the group, always trying to seduce the ladies and yet now I was like a tamed pup who stayed home on the weekends. My life wasn't exactly the most boring but it definitely wasn't as exciting as I dreamed of.

"I hate when you throw up our age difference. It's not fair and you know it! If I'm wrong then kiss me. Prove to me that you desire me the way you say you do."

Her words echoed in my ears and I was not one to let a challenge pass. Climbing off the bed I pulled her into my arms and as my lips covered hers I hoped like hell I could prove to her that we were more than friends and that our love had passion that neither of us knew before now.

XXX

A/N: There will be at least 2 more chpts following this one, all from Quil's POV. Thank you for reading and leaving reviews. It helps me push myself late at night when I know someone out in the big world of ours is actually waiting to read the next chpt. Xoxo A


	5. Chapter 5

**TPI: Chapter 5: Quil**

****

Kissing Claire should have been sending my senses and my body into overdrive but sadly it wasn't. I wanted to feel something that would validate my love for her but instead it felt similar to kissing a friend, a close friend. Pulling her up against me I push our bodies closer, hearing the shouting in my head, to feel something more. Nothing. I felt nothing in comparison to what I shared with Leah and our crazy night in the tent. There was no lust, no excitement, no thrill of what would follow the kiss. What the hell was wrong with me?

Claire was seventeen and one of the most sexiest young girls I'd ever known. My dick should be erect and pounding to be released from my pants but instead it laid limp between my legs. This was not a normal reaction to an imprint. It had to be the dual imprint that was screwing up my hormones or putting some invisible wedge between our hearts. It didn't make sense. I used to look at Claire and see the potential of our mating and now all I could envision was the two of us sharing a piece of pizza together. This was fucked up!

I could feel Claire's hands, pressed firmly on my chest and as I broke away from our kiss. Opening my eyes I saw that her eyes were wide open. Had they been opened the entire time? Why? Don't girls usually close their eyes while being kissed? Was this a sign that like me, she wasn't buying the passion I swore I felt for her?

"It's okay." She sighed as she took a step back.

"What do you mean?" I frowned, not ready to admit defeat just yet.

"You didn't feel anything. I know it." She replied softly.

"How do you know what I felt?" I argued.

"Stop. Please. You and I share a connection and I didn't feel anything from that kiss and I know you didn't either. WE have to face the truth, Quil."

"I'm sorry if my kissing style didn't meet your expectations but I know what I felt and I did feel something."

Okay so I was half lying to her and to myself. I did feel something but it wasn't what I'd hoped for.

"Just...go..." She pointed to her door.

"Why? I don't want to leave."

"You should go. I have a headache" She mumbled as she walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Claire, don't do this. We should talk about this." I pleaded but she only shook her head and pointed at the door again.

"You shouldn't base our future on one kiss. Maybe if the two of us went somewhere alone and spent some time together we would both feel differently. This ordeal with Ryder has me jumpy."

"Maybe." She chewed on the corner of her lip as she stared up at me with her doe brown eyes and I felt my heart quiver with fear as the thought of her leaving me scared the hell out of me.

"I'm serious. Tomorrow if I can get away from the pack and everything we should just get in my truck and go somewhere. I think it will help our situation to get away."

"Maybe." She replied again but with a smile. A sad smile that barely reached her eyes.

"Alright, I'm going to let you rest." I walked over and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and then left her room.

Walking out onto the front porch of the house I looked out at the yard in front of me. My head felt foggy with thoughts. Seeing Leah earlier reminded me of who I used to be and a future I thought would be mine when the time came for Claire to grow up. Where was that carefree guy who thought about sex with every breath he took? Where was the man who couldn't wait to settle down with the perfect woman and start a family of his own? The future I saw for Claire and I was crumbling like a sandcastle on a rainy day. What really freaked me out the most was how it didn't hurt half as much as it should. Instead all I felt was a numbness that filled the crevices of my bleeding heart.

XXX

It was a little past eight o'clock when Jake called me over to his house to talk about the results of their research. I knew from his tone in the voicemail he left me that it wasn't going to be an exciting discussion for me.

Bella was putting their children to bed when I arrived. Jake welcomed me with a quick hug and a beer and took me to the back porch. Sitting in a pair of rocking chairs we took a few sips on our drink before we started the serious conversation that I knew was about to turn my life upside down once again. Fate was such a bitch to me.

"So after we dug around in every damn archive and dusty ass box we could find, we've discovered only one thing that could possibly explain this situation between you, Claire and Ryder." Jake began slowly.

"And that is?" I asked just as slowly.

"Ever heard of a proxy. It means to substitute for something or someone. Bella told me that once it was believed that when a groom couldn't arrive to his wedding due to war or illness he could request a proxy to stand in for him. Later the bride would meet up with her husband and consummate the wedding. Completing the wedding ritual and making them husband wife in the eyes of the church and the people." Jake let out a long exhale before lifting up his beer and taking a long drink before continuing his speech.

"It's possible with Claire's background with her toxic parents and her near death experience that you became Claire's proxy imprint. The one who was able to save her until her true imprint arrived."

Turning my head so that I could see his facial expression in the dark I noted that he truly believed in what he was saying to me. How in the world could any of that ancient bullshit he was speaking about have anything to do with my imprint?

"What the hell are you saying exactly?" I growled as I jumped out of the chair and finished off my beer in one long swallow.

"You were only meant to save her life and keep her safe until Ryder came for her." He replied with the same serious tone as before.

"That is bullshit! So what am I suppose to do now? Look for another imprint? NOOO way I'm going to put faith in this theory of yours." I shook my head fiercely as I stared angrily at my oldest and closest friend. "It's ridiculous"

"Maybe but maybe it's not. Let's put my theory to a test. When you look at Claire do you feel as if the earth literally shakes beneath your feet?" He asked curiously.

"Oh my God! That sounds so fucking lame, Jake." I laughed sharply.

"I know I don't have much experience when it comes to experiencing an imprint. I was fortunate enough to fall in love Bella and never worry about it but from the ones who have imprinted they all share the same emotions and experiences. Tell me, Quil, do you look at her and feel the urge to rip her clothes off and throw her down on the ground to mate with her?"

"I'm a man, Jake! Of course when I look at her I want to screw her. Who wouldn't? She is hot." I exclaimed.

"That's not what I asked you. Do YOU think of her constantly? Can you stand the touch of another?" His eyes narrowed together as he examined my face for any clues to what I was thinking.

"Okay, let's just say for arguments sake that I don't feel that kind of passion for her, why does that mean I can't still be her imprint? I helped raise her Jake. It's hard to stop seeing the ten year old who begged me to take her to get her ears pierced for her birthday instead of seeing a young woman who I want to stick my dick in. It's going to take some time for the both of us to accept the change in our relationship."

"I think you already know the answer. Your imprint from the start was different. No one else bonded with a child. We all wondered at times if there was some higher meaning behind it or fate's way of playing a sick joke on you." Jake flashed me a half smile, trying to make light of our situation.

"It's both. I was always the horny one trying to get laid by anything with breast and then suddenly I no longer cared about any of that. I just cared about helping keep Claire safe and well. Why can't I continue doing that and still long for her the way you seemed to think Ryder will?"

"Ryder has already admitted to me that he kissed Claire and the way he described it, there was fireworks between them." Jake replied, making me feel as if someone had just took a dump on me.

"Are you fucking kidding me? When did Ryder get that close to her?" I growled. Throwing the empty beer bottle out in the back yard as my temper flared up.

"Earlier today. They were at the beach and he said the kiss he shared with her was unlike anything he'd ever known before. He was so fired up that he swore to me that he would do whatever it took to protect her and become the man she deserved."

Jake's words sent my heart shattering into a million peices. Ryder's feelings were what I was suppose to feel after we shared our kiss. None of this was fair. It sucked balls.

"Have you tried to kiss her yet?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." My head dropped as my embarrassment made my face flush with heat.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Fucking nothing. I felt like I was kissing a friend. I was mixed between relief and disappointment when it was done. I love her Jake and I promised her that I would always be there for her but if you're telling me that Ryder is her true intended imprint then I ….I can't stick around to watch it." I lifted my head as tears burned in my eyes like acid.

"You can't leave Quil. You are the Alpha now. Who will help train Ryder to be the wolf he needs to be, especially if he is going to be around Claire."

Jake knew just what to say to put fear back in my heart. My feelings of being pathetic and worthlessness didn't compare to the thought of Ryder accidentally hurting Claire. He was also right to point out my place in our pack and the responsibilities I agreed to when we performed the ceremony to seal the deal.

"You're right." I growled again, running my hands through my hair and stared out at the view in front of me.

"I can't even start to imagine the pain you are in. But I am here for you and I will understand if you want to later step down from your position once you've finished with his training."

Hearing Jake giving me away out was the only bright side to this conversation. If it was possible to move on with my life, would I take it? Could I really pick up and move away from the only world I'd ever known?

"Thanks Jake. Let's get him trained and then we can talk about this more." I shook his hand before walking away.

The drive home wasn't long enough. Pulling up I saw the living room light was on and knew that Ryder was inside. How was I suppose to look at the young kid who was going to someday going to be more intimate with Claire than I ever would? Gripping the steering wheel I fought with the struggle within me. It wasn't his fault and it sure as hell wasn't mine but the truth remained that only one of us would get to keep our imprint on Claire.

The buzzing of my phone broke me away from my serious thoughts. Looking at it I smiled bitterly at the name on the screen. Leah.

Answering the phone I tried to hide the pain I was enduring.

"Hey you." I chuckled roughly.

"Hey. I'm at the bar. You want to join me?" She asked as the sound of music blared in the background.

"I don't know." I gulped hard as I recalled how good it felt to be near her before.

"I'll buy your drinks if you can keep up with me." She offered with a cocky tone that made my lips curl up in a smile.

"You don't think I can keep up, uh?"

"Nope. I think you've gone all soft on me. Old man." She challenged.

"Alright. I will be there in a few." I hung up the phone and turned my vehicle back on and pulled out of my driveway and headed to the bar.

I couldn't bare to look at or deal with Ryder at the moment. I couldn't let him see the misery that he unintentionally brought to my life. I didn't trust myself alone with him and I sure as hell didn't trust my heart anymore.

XXX  
A/N: Sorry for the delay RL has been horrible of late and hopefully it will get better within a month or two. Would love to hear your views on the story, thus far, and hoping you understand where this will lead our couples. Xoxo A


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Quil**_

**Strolling into the bar I located Leah easily enough. The place was jumping but her scent carried across the crowded room and filled my nostrils. Taking a long deep breath I savored the spicy scent that reminded me of cinnamon and lavender. Smiling despite the pain that felt like a vice grip around my heart I sat down across from her.**

"Here. You look like you need this more than me."

Leah pushed a bottle of beer toward me. No words were shared while we sat drinking and watched as some of the locals made fools of themselves.

"Do you want to get out of here?" She spoke softly despite the loudness of the room.

"Yep."

I followed her out. The sky was lit up with stars which was nice for a change. Most nights there was clouds hanging over us.

"Do you want run or do you want just to take a walk?" She asked.

"Not in the mood to run."

I really was but I was afraid she might see into my thoughts and tonight wasn't the sort of night I wanted to share my turmoil with her or anyone else.

"Cool."

She began to walk down the road as I walked by her side.

"So how do you like your new life? I mean, is it as great as you make it out to be?" I asked curiously as I interrupted the silent walk.

"It definitely has it's perks but there are nights that I miss this." Leah looked up at the sky and then around at the forest that surrounded us on both sides of the road.

"How come you haven't moved on yet? I mean, sure you've started a new life in a new town but I can't help but feel like a part of you still remains here."

"Haha. Are you trying to analyze me Quil? Or are you thinking about leaving La Push?"

I gave her a side glance before turning my face back toward the road in front of us.

"Honestly I don't know what I'm doing anymore." I sighed heavily.

"Well, join the group." Leah laughed softly but I heard a hint of pain in it.

"So when you going to tell me what really drove you to return?"

Leah and I were exactly the best of friends but growing up with her and sharing the same experiences of becoming a protector of our people made us more than just friends. We also once shared the same mind link that allowed us to slip into each others inner thoughts.

"Do you really want to know?" She stopped in her tracks and shoved her hands in her back pockets. I watched as she rocked back and forth on the heel of her boots and stared at the ground.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't."

"I came back to conceive a child."

My mouth nearly hit the ground beneath me. I expected something crazy but not THAT crazy. The fact that Leah Clearwater wanted to become a mother was the last thing I would've predicted.

"What? You don't think I would make a good mother?" She frowned.

"Of course you would. It's just...well...you never seemed the maternal type before." I shrugged my shoulders and fought back the urge to laugh at the oddity of subject we were sharing.

"Oh please! Hello, who kept Seth out of trouble? I adored my brother and I would've killed anything or anyone if they hurt him."

"Yeah, but that's your kid brother. Do you know how much harder it is to raise a child from infancy to adulthood? I'm not saying you couldn't do it but trust me it takes a lot of self sacrifices. I couldn't hang out and do whatever I wanted when I became solely responsible for Claire."

"I think me having a biological child of my own is completely different from being forced to babysit an imprint." She snickered.

"She isn't my...look, if a baby is what you want, then go for it."

I turned and began to walk further down the road with my back toward her.

"I'm sorry Quil." Leah jogged up next to me.

"What for?"

"Did you learn that she wasn't your imprint after all?" Leah chewed on the corner of her lip.

"It seems I was only intended to be her proxy imprint." I rolled my eyes and gave her a sarcastic grin.

"Uh?"

"Yeah, that's how I felt when Jake informed me of it. Apparently I was a temporary imprint until her real one showed up. She is meant for Ryder and not me."

Saying the words out loud didn't ease the pain that still crawled in my chest every time I thought about Claire and this horrible situation.

"Are you sure? Are they sure?" Leah looked doubtful by my admission.

"OH trust me they are sure. It seems that Claire and Ryder shared a kiss today behind my back that only proved their theory. My kiss did nothing for her. I guess I shouldn't have been too surprised. It's not like women were ever lined up before the imprint."

I sounded so pathetic. I hated self pity and yet I was starting to drown in it as my imagination began to run wild. I couldn't shake the nightmare image of Claire climbing all over Ryder and revealing how our kiss meant nothing. I could just see the cocky youth, smiling at her and announcing he wasn't surprised and then they would share another passionate kiss until they fell onto the sandy beach and began to...whoah! Closing my eyes I pressed them tightly together and fought back the urge to vomit.

"Hey, look at me. It sucks. I know that better than anyone. But I promise it will get better. It won't be easy at first but look at how far I've come." Leah grabbed my face between her hands.

Opening my eyes slowly I didn't see pity in her eyes, instead I saw an understanding of the pain I was enduring. It made sense for her to connect to my pain when like me she got the short end of the stick thanks to the curse of imprinting. Unlike me however, she didn't get to know the joy of the magic you felt when it happened. Instead she got jilted by the only man she ever wanted to love so that he could live out his life with her cousin. Imprinting sucked big time!

"I feel so empty inside." I heard myself confessing.

"I bet." She smiled gently at me.

"I don't want to stay here after we get Ryder trained." I admitted.

"I know."

"I'm the worse Alpha. I mean, look at me, I'm ready to run out town with my tail between my legs cause my girl has chosen to spend her lifetime with a young pup."

"Hell! If Bella had chosen to leave town with Cullen, you can bet your balls that Jake would've have lost it and took off as well." Leah chuckled roughly.

"Thanks Leah." I smiled and it wasn't forced.

"Your welcome." Leah started to remove her hands but then suddenly I saw something flicker in her eyes before she grabbed my face again and her lips pressed against mine.

An automatic reflect kicked in and I grabbed her wrists, the urge to push her away was instantaneously but then it struck me how ridiculous I was acting. I no longer bound to Claire. There was no need to be faithful to her. She definitely didn't show any remorse when she made out with Ryder nor did she share it with me when I came by to see her.

"I understand." Leah started to take a step back but my arms flew out and grabbed her. Pulling her back up against me, one hand circled around her waist while the other reached around her neck.

"You shouldn't understand cause I sure as hell don't." I snarled before covering her mouth with mine. The sound of moaning escaped between our lip as we stood under the moonlight and stars sharing a kiss that helped eased the pain I felt only seconds ago. The longer we kissed and the feel of her body as it pressed up against mine gave me the courage to do something I never thought I would ever have the chance to do again.

"I need you."I announced before scooping her up in my arms.

"I know." She giggled as she allowed me to carry her back to her car.

"Where are you staying?"

"The motel of course." She wiggled her eyes and my cock trembled beneath my pants.

"Good." I set her back down on her feet.

"I will follow you." I smacked her ass before running to my truck and jumping inside.

It didn't take us long to reach her lodgings. Climbing out of the truck I heard the voice of reasoning screaming at me to stop and think about what I was doing. Leah was a good friend and although my only other sexual encountered happened with her many years ago, she wasn't the same woman now. Did she want something more? Would I truly be able to follow through with this? What if I couldn't maintain control and went off before she was satisfied? A million questions began to boggle my brain but when I saw her open the door and wave at me to come inside I shut off all thoughts and my heart.

Tonight wasn't about being a noble Alpha, a loyal imprint, or even a good friend. Tonight was about me, for the first time in a long time, if ever, I was going to allow myself to act like any other male. I was going to keep her up all night, if that's what it took to keep her satisfied and more. 

XXX

**Luckily for me Leah was a willing teacher who let me know what she liked and really liked. I prayed that if anyone slept in the rooms on either side of us didn't call the manager to complain. We were fucking all over the room. The bed, the walls, the floor, the bathroom and even the dresser were used during our fuckfest. The sun was just starting to rise when we collapsed in the center of the bed and agreed we were both well spent for the moment.**

"Wow! I have to say that last time I thought I was going to break my dick in you." I heaved, trying to catch my breath.

Leah just laughed hysterically next to me as she rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling.

"What?" I asked with an amused look as I rolled over on my side facing her.

"You, that's what. You can't possibly break your dick in me. Last night was just the tip of the iceberg. Trust me, there is much more I could show you."

My face burned as I felt a moment of embarrassment come over me.

"I hate when you say that."

"Say what?" Her eye narrowed together as she turned her head so that our eyes locked.

"You always have to point out my inexperience." I answered.

"Well, sweetheart you are. At least compared to me." Leah looked away trying to keep me from seeing the pain that she was trying to hide.

"Don't do that. Don't hide from me." I grabbed her face and turned it back toward me.

"It's just...well...yeah, I have experience with sex but you...well...you have more experience with other things that I fear I won't ever feel, again."

I realized she was thinking of the love she once shared with Sam. It bothered me for a moment but then I quickly pushed aside my petty jealousy.

"Leah, honey, he loved you and if things had gone down differently you two would have been epic together. Trust me. He didn't stop loving you cause he wanted too."

"I know but it still sucks balls." She chuckled and I joined her.

"Yeah, it does. But now you are sucking my balls." I wiggled my eyebrows and she smacked my face playfully.

"Ewww! Don't remind me."

"I thought you liked doing that." I feigned hurt but before I could say another word she lifted her head up and kissed me on the mouth.

"I did. You just don't have to say it quite like that. I am still a lady after all." She batted her eyelashes in a way that made my balls tingle and my cock to stand upright.

"Damn Quil." Leah's eyes casted a quick look downward before they returned to my face and then she smiled at me with appreciation.

"Years and many years I've waited to do this." I reminded her.

"Yeah, I know. So what now?" She asked curiously as she let out a long yawn.

"I don't know. What about you? You mentioned wanting a baby."

Her eyes widen with a fierce look that made my dick fall limp on my leg.

"OH shit! Did you...are you...on the pill?" I croaked.

"No. Actually I didn't need birth control with men. I found out that I'm infertile with normal guys." Her cheeks pinken as she sat up and pulled the sheet over her protectively.

"What do you mean "normal" guys?" I gulped.

"I tried getting pregnant several times but without success. Seeing how we are trying to keep our true natures out of the public scrutiny I couldn't exactly go to a fertility specialist. So I did some research and came across another tribe in Canada who luck would have it also shape shift. Unlike us they shift into cougars. This pack have their own special doctor who knows a lot about us and our DNA. This doctor explained that although he hasn't come across many female shifters he was pretty confident that the reason I wasn't conceiving was due to my lack of "special" specimen that would be required."

She paused and licked her lips before continuing.

"There was a guy there that I liked and he liked me as well. We started hooking up to see if perhaps I could conceive with his kind but I too was unsuccessful. The Dr. there then suggested I try with another wolf shape shifter to see if perhaps that was the key. I explained to him that most of the guys were old enough to really ask was pretty much imprinted. I knew if I came back I would probably have to ask one of the younger pups, like Brady or Collin." Leah wrinkled her nose, making it look as if she just smelled something bad.

"Did you ask them already?"

"Nope. When I saw you I found myself wanting it to be you. I mean, I knew you and Claire were having some difficulties and hoped you might be willing to help me out, in secret of course. If things worked out with you and Claire she didn't have to know about our child." Leah placed her hands on her lap as she looked around the room nervously.

She was preparing for my reaction and deep down I was having a freaking fit but then it struck me how ironic this all turned out. Leah wanted a baby daddy and I was now available. What were the odds of that? Leah was the only woman in my years of being Claire's temporary imprint that turned me on enough to break my vow of loyalty to Claire. I always wondered how it was that I was drawn to Leah and not any of the other women who from time to time offered to spend some "alone" time if I desired. Perhaps on some wolf level, we were only drawn to those who we knew would make suitable offsprings with.

"Are you mad at me? I mean, I totally understand if you leave here and don't want see me ever again but I had to try Quil." Leah's voice quivered.

"I'm mad only because you didn't explain all of this before. I feel ….used."

"I'm sorry. I was so scared you would laugh in my face and I was planning on telling you but then you seemed so eager to lose yourself last night. I understood that. I mean, I know better than most people how it hurts to be rejected and I forgot about making a baby when we started. Now, hours later it occurred to me that perhaps we should've used protection until we had this talk."

"Yeah, you should've. I need time to think about this. I still have to deal with offically breaking up with Claire and trust me even if we aren't imprinted any longer its still going to hurt her. I can't afford for her to hear about this. Not now." I warned her.

"I won't breathe a word about it." She covered her heart with her hand.

"Did we make a baby?" I wondered out loud.

"I don't know. Honestly I won't know for at least two weeks." She replied.

"You can't leave town until I know." I warned her.

"I won't." She nodded her head and smiled sheepishly.

"Good. Now let's get some sleep. I have to run patrol today and break up my proxy imprint."

For the next six hours I managed to sleep and keep my worries at bay but I knew once I woke up the fear of possibly becoming a father and the pending break up would still be there. 

XXX


End file.
